Gudeguide
There are currently 210 Gudetama at the moment! They are sorted in 3 ways. Number 1-10 #1 Egg #2 Bad Egg #3 Burnt Egg #4 Hard Boiled #5 Sliced Egg #6 Raw Egg #7 Over Easy Egg #8 Homebody Egg #9 Slumber Egg #10 Masked Egg 11-20 #11 Kozuyu Egg #12 Gossip Egg #13 Cream Puff #14 Troublegg #15 Sakura Mochi #16 Egglasses #17 Sticky Yam Rice #18 Caesar Salad #19 Egg Sushi #20 Sponge Cake 21-30 #21 Eggs n Rice #22 Eggs Benedict #23 Datemaki Egg #24 Sunny Side Up #25 Brik Egg #26 Horseback Egg #27 Egg Burger #28 Eggs n Toast Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #29 Maid Egg Need Description & Japanese Voice/Phrases! #30 Rice Omelette 31-40 #31 Gudecakes #32 Baby Cake #33 Soy Soaked Yolk #34 Mime Egg #35 Omelette #36 Egg Dumpling #37 Egg Yakisoba Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #38 Akashiyaki #39 Cloud Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #40 Ham a Nice Nap 41-50 #41 Shiitake Toupee Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #42 Mustachegg #43 Pound Cake #44 Frosted Cookie #45 Peeping Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #46 Balance Ball Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #47 Parashell #48 Popcorn Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #49 Onion Ring #50 Gudetamaro Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 51-60 #51 Pizza Alla Bismark Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #52 Reverse Omelette Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #53 Shy Egg #54 Tamagozake Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #55 Sandwich #56 Natto #57 Roasted Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #58 Lettuce Bed #59 Flower Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #60 Chawanmushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 61-70 #61 Egg Sushi Serving Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #62 Gudegenie Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #63 Seas of Soy Sauce Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #64 Large Cream Pasta Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #65 Translucent Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #66 Dr. Gudegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #67 Funny Face Egg #68 Boiled Egg #69 Pork Bowl #70 Udon 71-80 #71 Broken Egg #72 Roe Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #73 Shinsengumi #74 Crepe Egg #75 Eggdusa Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #76 Egg Drop Soup Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #77 Fish n Egg Roll #78 Dashimaki Rap Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #79 Statue of Eggberty Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #80 The Bull Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 81-90 #81 Lunchbox #82 Gudetama Kenji Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #83 Judotama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #84 Croquette Sandwich Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #85 Egg Bath #86 Egg Pudding #87 Oden Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #88 Miso Soup Egg #89 Stone Pot Bibimbap Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #90 Gudejelly Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 91-100 #91 Cosplay Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #92 Forum Egg #93 Big Gudeburger #94 Ikura Don Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #95 Egg in Shining Armor #96 Teru Teru Bozu #97 Tea Egg #98 Spoon Egg #99 Golden Gudetama #100 CAPITAL EGG 101-110 #101 Eggscaped Sushi #102 Immovable Gudetama #103 Sliding Behind #104 Egg Biscuit #105 Super Food #106 Cookie Triplets #107 King Cupcake #108 Egghausted Benedict #109 Eggshausted Egg #110 Popover 111-120 #111 Mohnkuchen #112 Gudeburger #113 Computegg #114 Robot Egg #115 Lebkuchen #116 Hyottoko #117 Gude Vacation #118 Macaron (50% off) #119 American Breakfast #120 Hawaiian Pancakes 121-130 #121 Bacon Egg (Too hot) #122 Party Platter #123 Homeward Bound #124 Little Red Gudehood #125 Bewitching Omlette Rice #126 Hanton Rice #127 Bitter Melon Chanpuru #128 Identification Shell #129 Meringue #130 Egg White 131-140 #131 Surfer Egg #132 Tamagodon #133 Awakened Egg #134 Tossing and Turning #135 Pudding Farm Fresh #136 Roast Beef Bowl #137 Soft-Boiled Egg #138 Languid Egg #139 Thomas Gudeson #140 Gold Leaf Paper 141-150 #141 Irritated Egg #142 Gudewara no Michizane #143 Egg Caddy #144 Son Goku #145 Conductegg #146 Gude Watch #147 #148 #149 Bacon Egg (Beach) #150 Gudetama Goldfish 151-160 #151 Kappa Egg Sushi #152 #153 #154 Bully Egg #155 Gudepoleon #156 Gudetama Voice #157 Quail n Bacon Blade #158 Asparagus Egg #159 Drum Major Egg #160 Graceful Gudetama 161-170 #161 Tea Over Rice #162 Tsurugi GEOR #163 Tumble Egg #164 Cold Miso Soup #165 Gaudy Gudetama #166 Ishinomaki Soba #167 Festivegg #168 Mayonnaise #169 Gude Kotatsu #170 Pollack Roe 171-180 #171 Gude Bunny #172 #173 #174 Inked Egg #175 Steamed Egg #176 #177 Ninjegg #178 Rapper Egg #179 Niratama #180 Prankstegg 181-190 #181 #182 Super Stylish #183 King Gudetama #184 Fairy Gudemother #185 Scrambled Gudetama #186 Fried Egg #187 Colossal Eggbot #188 Sneezy Egg #189 #190 191-200 #191 Epiphany Egg #192 Egg Face Mask #193 #194 Egg Sushi Suitcase #195 Breakfast Set A #196 #197 Symphony Conductegg #198 Egg Bread #199 #200 Canapegg 201-209 #201 #202 Fossil Gudetama #203 #204 Metalegg #205 Igloo EOR Need English/Japanese Voice/Phrases! #206 Natto Afro Need English/Japanese Voice/Phrases! #207 Fettuccine #208 Gudetama Cocktail #209 Studyegg Category Egg #1 Egg #2 Bad Egg #3 Burnt Egg #6 Raw Egg #7 Over Easy Egg #8 Homebody Egg #10 Masked Egg #12 Gossip Egg #14 Troublegg #16 Egglasses #24 Sunny Side Up #34 Mime Egg #41 Shiitake Toupee #42 Mustachegg #??? #46 Balance Ball #47 Parashell #49 Onion Ring #50 Gudetamaro #53 Shy Egg #58 Lettuce Bed #59 Flower Egg #63 Seas of Soy Sauce #65 Translucent Egg #67 Funny Face Egg #72 Roe #73 Shinsengumi #75 Eggdusa #79 Statue of Eggberty #80 The Bull #83 Judotama #92 Forum Egg #98 Spoon Egg #100 CAPITAL EGG #102 Immovable Gudetama #103 Sliding Behind #109 Eggshausted Egg #113 Computegg #116 Hyottoko #123 Homeward Bound #124 Little Red Gudehood #??? #??? #??? #133 Awakened Egg #134 Tossing and Turning #??? #??? #141 Irritated Egg #143 Egg Caddy #??? #??? #146 Gudewatch #??? #156 Gudetama Voice #??? #159 Drum Major Egg #??? #163 Tumble Egg #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Snack #13 Cream Puff #15 Sakura Mochi #20 Sponge Cake #31 Gudecakes #32 Baby Cake #43 Pound Cake #44 Frosted Cookie #48 Popcorn #74 Crepe Egg #86 Egg Pudding #90 Gudejelly #??? #106 Cookie Triplets #107 King Cupcake #??? #115 Lebkuchen #118 Macaron (50% off) #129 Meringue #??? #??? #??? Boiled #4 Hard Boiled #5 Sliced Egg #68 Boiled Egg #85 Egg Bath #137 Soft-Boiled Egg Mysterious #62 Gudegenie #??? #96 Teru Teru Bozu #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #202 Fossil Gudetama Hard #99 Golden Gudetama #114 Robot Egg #??? Refreshed #9 Slumber Egg #18 Caesar Salad #23 Datemaki Egg #26 Horseback Egg #38 Akashiyaki #39 Cloud Egg #55 Sandwich #56 Natto #60 Chawanmushi #76 Egg Drop Soup #77 Fish n Egg Roll #78 Dashimaki Egg #87 Oden Egg #97 Tea Egg #??? #??? #105 Super Food Stylish #22 Eggs Benedict #29 Maid Egg #71 Broken Egg #81 Lunchbox #91 Cosplay Egg #108 Egghausted Benedict #117 Gude Vacation #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Busy #11 Kozuyu Egg #27 Egg Burger #36 Egg Dumpling #37 Egg Yakisoba #51 Pizza Alla Bismark #57 Roasted Egg #64 Large Cream Pasta #??? #89 Stone Pot Bibimbap #93 Big Gudeburger #112 Gudeburger #??? #??? Noodles #70 Udon Rice #17 Sticky Yam Rice #19 Egg Sushi #30 Rice Omelette #??? #??? #69 Pork Bowl #94 Ikura Don #101 Eggscaped Sushi #??? #??? #??? Morning #21 Eggs n Rice #28 Eggs n Toast #35 Omelette #40 Ham a Nice Nap #88 Miso Soup Egg #110 Popover #??? #??? Grown-up #25 Brik Egg #33 Soy Soaked Yolk #54 Tamagozake #66 Dr. Gudegg #??? #127 Bitter Melon Chanpuru Event Gourmet gudetama Tour: Kansai * Okonomiyaki * Rikyu Gudetama Yokohama Gudetama Festival * Gudetama Festival 2018 Sanrio Character Ranking * Contestant Category:Browse